


An acceptable trade

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Plot Twists, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Doffy died after Jack's attack on the Marine ship. He traveled thirteen years to the past and gained a new chance to change someone's fate.





	An acceptable trade

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _One Piece_.
> 
> I'm only using its character to tell my own story for fun. Please, enjoy!

1

The cold water surranded Doffy, when he sunk into breathtaking darkness.

The rays of light shone on the surface, glinting with energy that only a full moon could possess. While he watched the show of flickers above, numbness spreaded over his limbs, making them a cotton cloud instead of hard-trained muscles. Doffy started loosing sense of reality from the lack of air too.

The attack surprised the Marine.

It shouldn't have. But as a bunch of morons, who somehow had caught him with unintentional hepl of an unpredictable brat, they probably would predict that.

But Doffy also understimated his enemy.

He shouldn't have.

He was a moron, too full of himself to see how determined the brat could be to avenge Rosinante's death. To think that Doffy trained him to take Heart seat and then, after a namerous of betreyals, he offered a way for redemption. Law should be grateful to have such an opportunity rather than bitting the hand that feed him.

But now, when Doffy was dying, it lost every meaning along with his life, escaping from his body with every babble flowing up.

The need to part his lips and take a breath started to bother him, the inner pressure pushing muscles to open the path for fresh gasps. But even if Doffy knew that the only thing he could inhale was salty water, his brain protested creating a demand for a supply neccesery to live.

Sea in its liquid form invided his body a second after Doffy gave in and blocked the breathing process. It seemed as such an stupid goodbye to the world. So pathetic.

Soon, though.

Soon the first gulp burned his nose, flowed down through throat to fill the lungs. A second later Doffy wanted to cough, to spit the damn poison, only the got more into his body and worsening the bad condition.

Pain overwhelmed the mind, unlocking a primary instinct, but he couldn't move, invinsible chains shackling his limbs. Doffy started panicking. His eyes went wide, stinging and watering, but a desparate try to swim wasn't working. He was like a puppet without strings threw into a trashcan.

But at the end of the freefall waited only bottomless darkness. Deadly end.

Water around Doffy became too heavy.

The connection between his brain and his limps started malfunctioning. Only bipping silence made a horrible noice inside his head, like a helpless scream, so Doffy closed his eyes to severe the sound.

Pain stopped nagging him a few seconds later.

Everything paused, stilled in half motition, even the noise quitened, but Doffy was too tired to pay attention to the fact. He was tired, just wanted sleep in peace, an easy and comfortable way to escape reality.

Just... a moment...

2

Shrieking seaguls wasn't the sound Doffy expected to hear as an awakening call from the death.

In fact a jerk also seemed too plain in comparission to the greatness of the final end.

“What are... here, brat? Oi, Toto... a dodger!” someone yelled, before Doffy could recognize the voice or sense something outside the throbbing ache in his head.

He felt too hot and the touch burned the sensitive skin in the place, where they were connected.

“What? Where... Oi, let.. go! ... nuts?!” the other voice echoed in Doffy's mind like a rock in bottomless cave, hitting walls with too much noise. Or maybe a steel container and a hammer was a better metaphore.

Someone was using a hammer to crack Doffy's skull and he couldn't even open his eyes, eyelids were too heavy to lift them with share willpower. Even breathing became too hard to complete the task of delivering a fresh air to his lungs. Just short, rapid panting.

At the same time something hummed at the back of his mind, buzzing on annoying frequency.

Not to mantion that his body, his whole skin itched and thumbed like a herd of ants walked through it just under the surface, too difficult to catch them, but felt them all the same.

The grip loosened its strenght, but before Doffy could prepare himself, he landed on the hard ground with a bang and a shot of sudden pain in the butt.

That made him part eyelids enough to registed a shadow, a smoldering move in front of him, until the ach spreached further to the area were Doffy felt the biggest pain. On his chest, just above the center. He shut his eyes soon after the bright light hit it and caused another pain.

But even from under closen eyelids Doffy felt sunarrays that rose his body heat, producing nausea and an uncomfortable hottness on his face.

Something was stuck in his throat too – a burning and making it hard to breath.

“You don't... this? The Amber Lead... This kid... Flovance and now spreading...! Quickly, throw... board! We have enough... to take care about government's...! Quickly!”

The argument carried on, even when Doffy moaned with pain and a small annoyance at the volume of the noises.

“But he's a kid... sick kid! We can... we can't do that!”

“Want you... hunted by the World Government...?! I'll strand you... with the brat... Or throw you together!”

If only doffy could move his arms, he would use his strings to inflict pain worse than anything World Government could do in their darkess dreams. But he just lay there and panted, hoping to get somerest from the ache pulsing under his skull and skin, blocking any attempts of standing or even lifting his body on his elbows.

“Oi, hey, wait. I didn't mean... look. Clam down, okay? Just saying.”

“Stop talking... I'll be watching our backs. Just quickly!”

Even through the throbbing head Doffy could hear their conversation, but didn't understand the meaning. The Amber Lead Syndrome? Only Law had it at the time the Flovance was gone. It didn't make sense. It wasn't contagious.

So what's happening to him? Who were those people? Why was he in such pain?

Doffy couldn't muster energy to rise his arm and stop the person who lifted him without any difficult.

“Sorry, kids” someone murmured to his ear, then Doffy felt like he was flying, free from gravity and its heaviness.

But only for a short amount of time, before he hit the cold surface, then found himself under the water. Yet, his body, weak as it was, could swim, or tried to.

“Oi, hey, catch!” the same voice yelled, before Doffy struggled to keep moving his llmbs to stay above the water.

When he caught the sight of the wooden buoy, Doffy already felt different, yet still didn't match the sensation with actual situation. Just tried to survive.

3

Much, much later, while he gasped for air and cursed bastards that tried to kill him, Doffy recognized the face he was wearing at the moment. The picture mirrored in the surface of a broken glass he almost stepped on. A face that he knew so well, yet never thought he could touch it and felt the consequences of the scheme on the very top of food chain.

Doffy blinked, blinked, until he grinned, a wide and mad smile, not matching the grumpy expression of Trafalgar Law's childlish face. Plan was already forming in his mind, when he searched for Diamante and Trebol in the Spider Miles' harbor.

The chance he wouldn't never waste.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the glimps of Doffy's possible, yet impossible fate after the defeat. What do you think? Please, share your thought in comments!  
> I've got a few ideas of what would happen in that case, but I've got no intention of build it into an actual story. So this one-shot is completed. If you're inspired and want to write your own fic, feel free to use the idea. Blanked permission or something.  
> To the next time!


End file.
